cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grinch
The Grinch is a UK VHS release by Universal on 2001. Description The Grinch is a bad-tempered green hairy creature who lives inside a snowflake in a cave high atop Mount Crumpit. The Grinch's heart is two sizes too small and the two things he hates most in the world are Chrismas and the Whos who live in Whoville at the bottom of his mountain. One year, he decides to put a stop to Chrismas once and for all and steals all the presents and decorations while the Whos are asleep on Chrismas Eve. But, the Whos still celebrate Chrismas Day and with the help of Cindy Lou, a little Who girl, The Grinch finally comes to learn that the true spirit of Chrismas goes much deeper than tinsel and toys. The hilarious Jim Carrey brings The Grinch to life in this magical Chrismas fantasy from Academy Award-winning director, Ron Howard (Apollo 13). Based on the well-loved children's story by Dr. Seuss 'How The Grinch Stole Chrismas'. Cast * Jim Carrey as the Grinch, a misanthropic green creature who despises Christmas and the Whos of Whoville. It is revealed in his origin story that he started to hate Christmas after his school classmates humiliated him when he tried to shave his face. Before Jim Carrey was cast to play the Grinch, Jack Nicholson and Eddie Murphy were briefly considered. ** Josh Ryan Evans as an 8-year-old Grinch; his humiliation at school by May Who is what drives him into a hatred of Christmas. * Taylor Momsen as Cindy Lou Who, a young Who who thinks the Christmas spirit in Whoville is lost. (In this version, she is six years old, whereas in the book in 1957 and TV special in 1966 by Chuck Jones she was "no more than two"). * Jeffrey Tambor as Mayor Augustus May Who, Whoville's rude, arrogant, and judgmental mayor. He is revealed to be a school bully who picked on the young Grinch over his shaved face, which is what motivated the Grinch to hate Christmas in the first place. He also denounces the Grinch every chance he gets and wants to have a Grinch-less Christmas. ** Ben Bookbinder as an 8-year-old Augustus May Who; he tormented the young Grinch, which then motivated the Grinch to hate Christmas. * Christine Baranski as Martha May Whovier, the Grinch's lifelong crush and the romantic interest of Mayor Who. She ultimately rejects the Mayor and chooses the Grinch. ** Landry Allbright as an 8-year-old Martha May Whovier. She shows compassion towards the young Grinch. * Bill Irwin as Lou Lou Who, Cindy Lou's father and the postman of Whoville. * Molly Shannon as Betty Lou Who, Cindy Lou's mother and a rival to Martha May in a house-lighting contest. * Kelley as Max, who is the Grinch's pet dog and only companion on Mt. Crumpit. It is unknown how or when The Grinch got him. ** Frank Welker as the voice of Max * Clint Howard as Whobris, the mayor's sycophantic aid. ** Reid Kirchenbauer as an 8-year-old Whobris. * Mindy Sterling as Clarnella Who, one of the Grinch's childhood caretakers. * Jeremy Howard and T. J. Thyne as Drew Lou and Stu Lou Who, troublesome sons of Lou and Betty, and brothers to Cindy Lou. * Jim Meskimen as Officer Wholihan, the chief of police. * Bryce Dallas Howard as surprised Who. * Anthony Hopkins as the Narrator. Trivia Trailers and info Original 2001 release # The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (Bring it Home Today!) # Barbie in the Nutcracker (Yours to Own on Video) # Jurassic Park III (Coming Soon) # Shrek Rental Re-release # Jurassic Park III (Coming Soon) # Barbie in the Nutcracker (Available to Own on Video Autumn 2001) # The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (Bring it Home Today!) # The Land Before Time Videos 2001 (The Land Before Time (1988 film), The Great Valley Adventure, The Time of the Great Giving, Journey Through the Mists, The Mysterious Island, The Secret of Saurus Rock, and The Stone of Cold Fire) (Yours to Own on Video Now) # Shrek Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:BBFC PG Category:Anthony Hopkins (The Grinch Narrator) Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Christmas VHS Releases